


Let The World Spin Madly On

by PolarisRefractedIntoJoy



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisRefractedIntoJoy/pseuds/PolarisRefractedIntoJoy
Summary: Ahri has a killer hangover. She's got something else too, but it's a little hard to think when it feels like your head shot itself in both feet.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Let The World Spin Madly On

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously don't recommend having a hangover.

Ahri's head pounded. 

Ahri's head felt like a watermelon wrapped in many elastic bands. 

Ahri's head seemed to want her to shuffle off this mortal coil. 

Her eyes cracked open, revealing a mercifully dark room, and a head of dark hair underneath her own. 

If it wasn't for the fact that Ahri's head had become a collaborative effort between Queen and David Bowie, she may have internally panicked. But Ahri's head was currently attempting to break the Guinness World Record for most pressure withstood by an object before bursting. It wasn't even attempting to parse the room, her gummed up and bleary eyes, the fact she hadn't even taken off her make up, or even, the head currently tucked against her chest still sleeping soundly. 

The head tucked against her chest sleeping soundly. 

Ahri's head, with great effort, attempted to have a thought outside of "I will make that scene from that weird movie clip Akali showed you on YouTube into reality". Ahri's stomach flipped over itself. She didn't know if it was the phantom echo of whatever she'd drunk haunting her, or if it was the mental image of her head bursting like a water balloon. 

Ahri's eyes seemed to finally adjust to the environment, and she registered the head tucked against her chest, and the body attached to it. And in her stupor, all she could manage to fit in amongst the throbbing and the pain was, "that's different." 

Had Ahri woken after a peaceful sleep, birds chirping through her window, sun greeting her, she may have had a more coherent thought. But as it were, Ahri's head was in the process of attempting to murder her via simply existing on top of her body. In fact, she registered vaguely, she probably wouldn't be doing much for a while longer that didn't involve attempting to sleep off a herd of elephants trampling through her head. It'd take a real shock to the system for her to move beyond that. 

When the head tucked against her chest raised its eyes to meet her, bleary and sleepy, but with a hint of a dream laden smile, a shock to the system is exactly what Ahri got. 

Oh shit. 

Realisation hit Ahri like lighting, the fog in her mind clearing with a blast of electricity. 

"Hey Ahri." mumbled Kai'Sa, her fingers beginning to flutter against Ahri's side as the rest of her body woke up. 

Ahri locked up, not yet possessing the ability to respond to the situation she found herself in despite the adrenaline coursing through her veins. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" Kai'Sa murmured to her, a concerned look coming over her face. "Talk to me, Foxy." 

Ahri finally let herself look down at the woman in her arms, hair spilling and pooling, dark blue curls like waves in the ocean that surrounded her face and flowed out to the rest of the bed. She took in her face, still made up from the previous night, her lips painted to match her hair. She took in a shaky breath and struggled to speak. 

"Kai... Did I..? Did we..? Oh God, I'm so sorry Kai, I didn't want this to happen," hurt flashed over the other woman's face. "No, not that I didn't want this, want you, I do want you, I love you, but I didn't want to take advantage of you, Kai, I, I don't," Ahri was spiralling. This wasn't quite how she had planned this going.

A finger brought itself to her lips to silence her. 

"First off Foxy, you were sloshed beyond belief. You had essentially forgotten how to walk. Secondly, there is no chance you would do something untoward. I trust you wholeheartedly. I would never be in any danger from you." 

Tension drained from Ahri's body. "Besides, it's not like we could've done anything in the state you were in. It's not much of a victory to drink Xayah under the table if you're like this the next morning, is it?" the woman chuckled, starting to move to get up. "I'm going to get you a Panadol and some water. I also think we're going to need to cancel our dinner plans. I'm sure Eve and Kali will understand." 

Ahri simply nodded in assent as the dancer moved to her door. 

"Bokkie?" 

"Hm?" 

"I don't deserve you." 

"That's not your choice to make", Kai'Sa spoke with a smile that hid something just underneath. "I choose who deserves me. And I choose you, Ahri. Now get changed into something you can relax in. I'm getting this makeup off us and then we're watching Tangled. Oh, and I want to be confessed to during "I See The Light."" Punctuating her sentence with a wink, Kai'Sa left the room.

Ahri turned as red as her face would allow her to go. At least she'd have a chance to tell her she loved her without it being in the middle of a drunken rant.

**Author's Note:**

> Hangover cure: sleep until you feel human again


End file.
